narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Active Yin Style
|image=Active Psionic Style.gif |unnamed jutsu=Yes |literal english=Active Yin Style |english tv=Active Yin Style |viz manga=Active Yin Style |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Yuki Kaneko, Kazuya Herikaru, Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Hachiman Kaneko, Otohime Watatsumi, Hoori Senju, Mitsuki (Kabuki), Seijō Hatake, Patorikku Kōsoku |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Active Yin Style is a form of martial arts that puts emphasis on the mental aspect of a fight. Martial artist who use this fighting style divide a fight into three parts: the neutral phase, follow up phase, and the ending phase. Practitioners believe that a fight constantly goes through these phases and controlling how and when the phases change is important if you want to defeat your opponent. Overview First Phase The neutral phase for Active Yin Style is about learning about your opponent, throwing strikes without getting hit. This means that powerful strikes are not use as they are often slow. Instead, practitioners focus on quick and weak strikes so they can strike their enemy and get out of the way quickly. This allows the practitioners to control spacing and pacing of a fight. Throughout this phase there are three things to focus on. The first is learning how to pay attention to oneself and your opponent. This makes it easy for a user to predict their opponent's movements allowing them to transition to the follow up phase as well as make them aware of their own movements so they won't be predictable. Naturally, no one can predict everything, which is where focusing on reacting comes in. Unlike a lot of martial artist, the users of this fighting style rarely go on the offensive. Instead, they wait for their opponent to make a move, allowing them to make the proper reaction. The last thing a user focuses on is trying to condition their opponents. They do this by making it seem as if they are predictable by repeating the same movements. This is done so they can trick the opponent in making a move that seems desirable for them, but in reality it is very undesirable. If one can master these three things, the user can potentially control how their opponent recovers from an attack, attack, and move around the battlefield. Second Phase The second phase, the follow-up phase comes into play when a movement is made that creates an opening. For users of Active Yin Style, the follow-up phase is about stringing together attacks that are hard to escape from rather than perform one devastating blow. Unlike the neutral phase, the follow-up phase uses slightly stronger attacks so the transition into the final stage is more fluid. In this phase, practitioners believe it is crucial to apply pressure to keep the opponent from making a comeback. There are two types of pressure: offensive pressure and defensive pressure. For users of Active Yin Style, offensive pressure is about quick and rapid movements to keep in a nervous and frustrated mental state. Defensive pressure is about trying to break through the opponent's defenses with powerful attacks and fake-outs to cover the recovering time of an attack. Third Phase The third phase is the ending phase. This phase is the simplest phase of them all with no gimmicks. This phase is made up of a single attack. If a user has used the other three phases properly, a highly destructive attack usually isn't needed to end the fight because the opponent should be both severely mentally and physically exhausted and injured. Instead, a Active Yin Style focuses on ending the fight with a swift strike. Movements and Strikes The strikes and movements of Active Yin Style can be described as more like soft techniques then hard techniques. The movements and strikes are fast and precise, each move the practitioner makes and every thought they have is not wasted and has a purpose. In addition, practitioners like to stray away from grabs and throws if possible because they believe it is a waste of movement. Its focus on prediction as also made this fighting style one that focuses on prediction and evading, which is where Active Yin Style's famous phrase, "Don't get hit." comes from. This means the fighting style doesn't focus that much on defense so being able to predict movements in a very important ability to have if one wishes to use the fighting style to its fullest. Trivia Category:Fighting Style Category:Taijutsu